


Red Lantern. Golden Moth.

by Darkcirclesqueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dominant Link, F/M, Fluff, Link is experienced, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex Worker, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, amputee character, fluff in later chapters, link is canonically 117, older female character, so that age difference can go either way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkcirclesqueen/pseuds/Darkcirclesqueen
Summary: She lights her lantern, who will answer her call?*Link isn't mute in this, but he is mostly quiet.*





	Red Lantern. Golden Moth.

**Author's Note:**

> Will have mistakes, and will edit it later.  
OC is a black woman, so this isn't an ambiguous character.   
May post art of her in the later chapters.

The night air was thick with moisture, dark clouds above threatening to burst at any moment. The woman sat by her window, willing the rain to fall, to wash the land and cleanse the air. Leaning deeper into the comfortable chair adorned with jewel colored fabric, Lana the Whore waited. Dark brown curls tumbled loose and wild over her shoulders as she bent to grab the polished wooden box from under her seat. She flicked the dark metal clasp, and opened the box to reveal a red, glass lantern. A small smile played on Lana's full lips as her hands delicately removed the glass to place on the windowsill.

She stood to make the short journey to the cooking area to grab flint and a small dagger, before returning to her seat. Soon, the small cabin was filled with soft, wine-colored light. Lana sighed deeply, hoping a weary traveler decided to pay her a visit. She did not want for much, as her modest home and spending kept her well, but the ever growing monster population meant less and less people risked the roads. Even if she pinched every rupee, skipped meals, sold the few items she owned that had any value, Lana would not last long.

She was an older woman by Hyrule's standard, widowed, and lame from the attack that had left her widowed, unable to work in the fields. The villagers understood, did not mock or ridicule her for her profession, but neither did they help. Never offered a kind hand or a simple meal when her husband was killed, and she left crippled. At first, Lana was left bitter, angry. She had been young, a renowned beauty, traveling with her loving husband, and in less than a moment, he was gone, and so was the left of her leg below the knee.

Though, she mused as lifted her skirts to massage a sweet scent oil into her marred limb, I did not lose my beauty with my leg. And with her blessed face and figure, Lana managed to survive. Even now, at nearly 37, the men she accepted into her bed gasped and praised her. Her thoughtful moment was interrupted by a soft knock at her door. Lana blinked, surprised by how quickly someone had noticed her light. She was settled on the very outskirt of the village, and travelers did not tend to wander this far due to the mountains disallowing any convenient exit. 

"Just a moment," she murmured after the knock sounded again, a bit louder. She hefted the heavy false leg from the edge of her bed, forgoing her cane, and buckled it to the harness wrapped around her sturdy thigh. Lifting with a soft grunt, Lana walked to the open the door. Her eyes widened at the sight.   
A young man, a man she definitely recognized from his constant visits to the village. Coming up to her shoulders, he needed to peer up to watch her with those intense, blue eyes. His angled face was blank, save for a slight furrow of his brown, blond hair covered by a Hylian hood. 

"Link," her voice was as soft as the slow smile of her lips. "Is there something I can help you with?" she practically purred. His face transformed so quickly that she found herself startled, but the emotion was gone as soon as it appeared. Lana knew that expression very well, and stepped aside to allow him in. Link stood with his hands on his hips in the center of her modest home, his eyes swept over every surface, before they settled on the lantern. 

"Oh, little moth," her laugh was breathy as he jumped slightly and turned to face her, "were you drawn in by my light?" she smiled an indulgent smile, and made her way to sit on the soft bed. "Tell me," she whispered, leaning forward to the loose fabric of her chemise fell open to reveal her large, soft breasts to him, "what do you need?" Her grin widened when Link's eyes honed to her breasts, when his eyes darkened with lust. "A night with me is 300 rupees, sweet boy." she said with her hand out. Her prices were usually lower, but times were hard, and she had seen link buy out the local shops in the village with every visit; he could afford it. 

Without hesitation, Link reached into a heavy pouch at his hip, took out a single gold rupee, and placed it gently into her waiting palm. Lana suppressed her surprised gasp, she had expected him to protest, or at least give her a suspicious glare for the price. She stared dumbly at the shining gold, before she leveled link with a calculating gaze. "Please open that drawer, and hand me the leather pouch inside it." And he did, then replaced it after she dropped the rupee in with a small "clink".   
Before she could settle, Link began to place his weapons and belongings in an unoccupied corner. He turned to her, pausing slightly, before he began to undress. The young champion was littered with scars of various sizes, his skin a light gold from exposure, and gilded with fine, blond hair. His hands stopped at the waistband of his underwear before he realized she was still sitting, watching, and fully dressed. His face was blank, but his eyes darkened further.

"Undress," came the soft command from his even softer looking lips, and Lana couldn't help the slight raise of single brow. And yet, she could hear the steel behind the word, and came to the realization that Link was no blushing virgin. Lana stood, and began to untie the simple over-skirt at the waist, before sliding the chemise from her shoulders to pool at her feet. Link still stood there, thumbs hooked in his briefs, eyes focused and scanning every inch of her body. Lana stood still, allowing him a moment to take in her lush curves, full breasts, and missing limb, the latter of which barely got a glance. His eyes lingered on the dark thatch of curls between at the apex of her thighs. "Turn around," and she did, sweeping her long, curly hair over one shoulder to allow him a full view of her back, waist, and very full bottom. 

Lana heard a sharp inhale, and couldn't help but to smirk, so our Champion is an ass man, her inner voice chimed, thoroughly amused. And then he was at her back, pressed flush into her warm body, cock half hard against the back of her thigh, causing her to gasp; she didn't hear him move. His calloused hands ran over the her skin, causing her to shiver with every pass. He started at her outer thighs, gentle and light as he rubbed circles into her skin, before trailing a path up to her hips.   
A appreciative murmur sounded from his lips as he gave the soft curves a squeeze, forcing another shiver from her. She jolted as he swiped his tongue up her shoulder blade, a soft expel of breath when he nipped her gently. His nimble hands kept busy as they groped the soft swell of her belly, palmed her heavy breasts, and ran down her arms, the sensation giving her cuccos bumps. Lana did not remain passive during his exploration, allowing her hips to rotate, bumping the head of his eager cock with her thighs.   
Wordlessly, he turned her to face him, before giving her a gentle shove to the bed. "Lie flat," and she did, allowing her thighs to fall open. _Hm_, she thought quietly,_ at least he tried touching me before getting right to the deed._ But Link once again surprised her kneeling between her legs, hefting the heavy limbs over his biceps, and with sheer strength hidden by his slight build, pulled her waiting cunt to his mouth. 

Lana squealed and bucked, but Link's hold on her was steel. His tongue laved at her, running large, flat laps up her labia, to circle around her swelling clit. "Oh, oh, oh," she moaned as he flicked and sucked the nub without mercy, before the talented muscle dipped into her spasming opening. "Oh, goddess." her head was thrown back, fingers digging into the mattress, and neck strained. The lewd, messy noises of his mouth, lips, and tongue slurping at her flesh filled the small cabin, drowning out her soft moans, and his eager groaning. 

Link seemed to be thoroughly enjoying feasting on her core, and before she even realized it, Lana was coming. "Oh, fuck!" His tongue danced circles around her clit as she tensed, his head trapped between her thighs. As she writhed and cried out her orgasm, Link allowed her to grind shamelessly onto his mouth. The woman went limp on the mattress, her legs only held up by Link. She blinked up at him, before gracing him with a gentle smile. He leaned down, and captured her mouth; another surprise.   
Lana moaned into his mouth, pulled him onto her, and dove a hand into his soft hair. She could taste herself on his tongue, and sucked the muscle into her mouth; he whimpered. His cock twitched, nestled against her core, the blunt head resting hot near her anus. "Mmm," she hummed, glad his slight stature didn't extend to his cock, but was sure that even if it did, he'd more than make up for it with his beautiful mouth. Those rough hands went back to work, grasping and squeezing at her flesh, as though he believed she'd disappear at any moment.

He pulled away, leaving her gasping, to trail wet kisses down her jaw and throat. He nipped at her shoulders before straddling her to push her breasts together. He bent to catch both of her nipples in mouth, giving them a harsh suckle that forced a shuddery cry from Lana's lips. His small hands groped the hefty mounds, while his tongue and teeth worked on the brown peaks. 

Lana gently fondled Link's pointed ears, massaged at his neck, and dragged her nails up his back. Link bucked his hips at the sudden sting, before releasing her nipple with a wet "pop". Link clambered off of her body, and Lana shuddered as the chill hit her skin. His hands were quick to open her thighs, and without warning, pulled her onto his length. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip as the thick cock head breached her opening, and cried out as he began to pound into her; there was no build up to his punishing thrusts. 

The woman watched and moaned, unable to do much else. The champion was a relentless lover, his pelvis and hips slapped loudly against her flesh, hands tight at her thighs as he used his strength to move her up and down his cock. Lana scanned his face, and she jolted when their eyes locked. His gaze was intent and hooded as he watched her, so focused that Lana found her eyes fluttering shut to avoid the burning stare. No sooner did her eyes close did Link angle his hips sharply, hitting a spot that caused her eyes to snap open, forcing a gasp from her lips. 

"Watch," he demanded, the same soft, steely tone he'd used at the start; and so she did. Lana fought to keep her eyes open as Link used the new angle to pound her walls. Her cries steadily grew in volume, soon drowning out the sloppy slap of wet skin. His hands found the back of her knees, pushing her into a a position that trapped her arms and further opened her cunt.   
"Ah!" she yelped, as Link began to thrust anew, this new position allow him to spear at her sweet spot with every thrust. Lana felt the tale tell pressure of climax approaching, and warned Link. "Y-You may spend yourself in m-my m-mouth." he only nodded and thrust harder and faster to push her to the edge. She came with a loud, pitiful keening sound, and watched helpless as Link showed no intention of stopping. 

But soon his hips stuttered, and Lana saw his face further contort. With the ease of an expert, Lana slipped him from her and into her fist, and fell to her knees in front of him. She heard the man gasp as she fully swallowed his length, and soon he spilled hot spurts of seed down her throat. She grabbed at his hips to still him, and almost chuckled around his girth at the whine he gave out in complaint.   
Link was gentle as he removed his softening cock from her mouth, his face sheepish and sleepy. "300 for the whole night?" he murmured, giving her bed a meaningful glance. Lana stood slowly, and pulled the little Champion into her chest to pet his hair and nuzzled his scalp. 

"Yes."

* * *

Lana awoke the next morning alone, the sky dark, and rain falling in fat drops across the land. The side of her mattress where Link had been sleeping was still warm, and a slick spot of male dew on her bottom had not yet dried. It was late in the morning, so she supposed he had slept in with her, and was woken by the rain. He had taken her into his mouth 3 more times after falling into her warm arms, and fucked her once more before passing out on her chest. Lana stretched and purred as she felt the pleasant aches of sex throughout her body. A sparkle on her night table caught her eye, and Lana turned. Gentle laughter filled her cabin. Her little moth had left her a handful of gold rupees.


End file.
